Stasis pain
by XaccemFlare
Summary: Ventus and Vanitas are locked together in the chamber of awakening by Ventus doing. What is he planning? Will Ventus survive?


**Update currently working on fatherhood days. This is another one shot drabble with an alternate smutty ending if you look up my profile. you'll find it. anyways enjoy this very canon theme Vanitas and Ventus.**

* * *

A brooding male in vein-lined body armour stands before another within the confines of the Chamber of Awakening. The other one was Ventus, wielding the master keyblade. A click resonated within the room.

"What did you do?" Vanitas sneered at him.

"What I had to do…" The blond boy gazed away from the oppressingly violent man. "I sealed us both in this room." He dissipated the keyblade and slowly moved close enough to be within arm's reach of the darkness-infused individual. He spread out his arms, almost begging for something. "Go on, I know you want this. Don't hold bac –" Vanitas slammed his fist square into the peachy face of his other half. Ventus ricocheted against the undamaged walls of the chamber. His nose broken, along with a gushing nosebleed from the impact.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE?!" Vanitas swung his keyblade in a diagonal pattern. It fractured the left side of Ventus collarbone. The golden eyes lifted, looking upon the beaten boy, yet he was undamaged. "Where is the bruise on your face? The blood? There was no Curaga casted."

The blond boy appeared fully renewed. Not a single sign of abuse or injury. He coughed out some blood on Vanitas' armour. "Like I was saying, don't hold back. In this room, no one can die. It restores us back to our original state from when I locked the keyhole. However, the pain remains." Cerulean eyes held an impassable spirit. "Even if I black out from the pain, I want you to keep hitting me."

Arms flung the lithe boy across the room. An air of malevolence swirled around Vanitas. He aimed his Void Gear at the boy. A continuous rain of stalagmites of ice sprang forth from Vanitas, spiking up into Ventus. They pierced through the fallen boy.

"Aahhhh!" Vanitas wanted to hear more of that scream. His eyes appreciated the spectacle before him. Ventus was impaled by his own magic as blood trickled from the icicles through his back. He witnessed once more the accursed room's regenerative ability flowing into Ventus; keeping him intact once more. Ventus slowly got his arms to lift his body. A sudden force rammed into Ventus while on all four limbs. Vanitas' leg beared down and shattered Ventus's lower ribs and possibly his internal organs. The boy coughed out blood and fell back down. Unsheathing his keyblade and holding it upright like a prayer, Vanitas summoned out the same fiery blue orb that almost erased Ventus from this plane of existence.

"JUST DIE!" He arced the imposing orb into Ventus. A massive explosion recoiled the armoured boy across the room. He chuckled at finally murdering his weak self. Vanitas, looking a bit anxious, glared at the smoky region where Ventus had stood. Monochrome leggings appeared from the ashes.

"Impossible," Vanitas whispered under his breath. This room truly would not let his weaker half die. Ventus slowly go back up again. "Why…." The ebony-haired boy headbutted into Ventus' chin. "Why must you make such a pitiful look? You, who never experience despair. You , who abandoned me to reach paradise. You, who forgotten your other half!"

Hours of pain and anguish left Vanitas panting from exerting so much energy. He had pierced, shattered, and mutilated every bone and muscle in Ventus' body. The pain alone should have left him in that pathetic comatose state like before. But, time after time, the frail boy stood up and gazed at him with a sad look. "Tell me…" Vanitas spat out, "why do you look so miserable?"

Cinnamon locks limped toward the exhausted pale face figure. Ventus, exploiting the lethargic state of Vanitas, went into a tight embrace.

Vanitas stood perfectly still. This warmth was sickening, yet his heart resonated with his missing half. "I can't fix the past, Vanitas." The hug tightened up. "All I can offer is my pain and suffering to you. Just keep on inflicting the same torture that Xehanort did to you." Warm tears fell down Ventus' cheeks. Vanitas warped darkness around his fingertips to have a dagger-like appearance. He injected his fingers deep into Ventus upper back side.

"Uuuggh!" The light half gave into shock from this latest torment.

"Ventus, there is no point fixing a broken puppet. Just set me free." The master keyblade flashed into existence and a click turned the room back into the grand hallroom. Ventus passed out after Vanitas took his dagger hands out. He caught the fallen boy before he hit the ground. Vanitas kneeled down, lamenting his next action.

"This doesn't change that I despise you. However, I will respect that small ounce of courage you have to endure the suffering I inflicted." A void portal opened up. Vanitas lifted up Ventus and took him away as the portal vanished.

end


End file.
